Against all odds
by AnimesFireBaby
Summary: The jewel is completed, and Kagome leaves. She leaves her CD's with him.And then Sesshomaru shows up... I'm not telling you! Have to R&R!
1. Going away

Against All Odds By Rin-chan  
  
The Inu gang had finished collecting the jewel shards. Now Kagome was jumping down the well with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara waving farewell to her. She gave InuYasha her CD player and some CD's for him to listen to because she knew even if she had the jewel she wouldn't be able to go back to the Feudal era again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm home!" said Kagome  
  
"Oh, Kagome. How long are you going to be here for?" her mother asked  
  
"Oh, mom I'm home for good, now."  
  
"What did you have another fight with InuYasha, and now you gave up?" Sota asked, as soon as he walked in the room.  
  
"SOTA!!!!!!!" shrieked Kagome as she lunged after her oh-so-rude-prying- pestering-little brother. "How dare you say or think such a thing!!" said Kagome as she finally tackled him.  
  
"AAHH, Kagome get off me!" screamed Sota. Kagome then gave him an evil smirk and then he looked terrified. "Mom, tell Kagome to get off me!!" Sota pleaded with an oh-I'm-so-innocent-little-pout.  
  
"Kagome get off your little brother." Her mom laughed. And then gave Kagome the same look Sota gave her.  
  
"Oh, alright." She said with a pout, and then got off her little brother. As soon as Sota was free he ran as far away from her as he could possibly get, and her mother laughed at her kids antics.  
  
Back in Feudal era...  
  
InuYasha picked up the Mariah Carey CD Kagome had left him and switched to number 9, because he liked the beat. (A.N. this song is sung by Mariah Carey, on the CD Rainbow ^ _~)  
  
How can I just let you walk away This song was very, right about the events of that day  
  
Just let you leave without a trace How could he  
  
When I stand here taking every breath of you The song was right; when he hugged her goodbye her scent was beautiful  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all She could tell his emotions, always understood him  
  
How can you just walk away from me It was so hard for her  
  
When all I can do is watch you leave It hurt so much, and he couldn't do anything  
  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain It was true, when she died, and came back he cried out of being worried (A.N. this is true I saw it because a friend has every DVD in Japanese)  
  
And even shared the tears It was true, she would always cry  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all She knew him  
  
Then the chorus came on he loved it.  
  
So take a look at me know After his past...  
  
'Cause there's just an empty space With out her he felt empty  
  
And there's nothing left here to remind me Well there was her CD player...  
  
Just the memory of your face And her scent  
  
So take a look at me now Plz (please)  
  
And there's just an empty space His heart had a cold empty space now  
  
And you coming back to me is against all odds It was, and he knew it, so did Kagome  
  
And that's what I've got to face He knew it would happen sooner or later  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around He couldn't do it she was gone in the blink of an eye  
  
Suddenly the women's voice picked up and boomed in his ears, it was surprising, as it said:  
  
Turn around and see me cry He cried very slightly when she left  
  
There's so much I need to say to you He needed to tell her a lot  
  
So many reasons why There were a lot of reasons...  
  
You're the only one who really knew me at all It was true  
  
So take a look at me know He wished  
  
There's just an empty space ...  
  
And there's nothing left here to remind me There truly wasn't  
  
Just the memory of your face And scent  
  
So take a look at me now Plz  
  
See there's just an empty space Cold...  
  
But to wait for you is all I can do He wouldn't wait, but he didn't move  
  
And that's what I've got to face He had to  
  
Take another look at me now She couldn't  
  
'Cause I'll still be standing here He's still waiting  
  
And you coming back to me is against all odds It was  
  
That's the chance I've got to take It was the chance  
  
Then the beat came back and the last thing she said was:  
  
Take another look at me now...  
  
//// End of song\\\\  
  
'I have to go get her, I just have to' his mind was racing so hard, he even couldn't believe it himself. 'I don't know if she's waiting for me or not I just feel like I need to see her, smell her scent'  
  
Then he felt something like his heart gave a surge and then he knew what the situation was. 'Am I in love with Kagome?' he asked his mind and his heart gave another surge. He knew. What the surge was. When a demon or half demon was in love they'd get a surge... It was very strange. He knew that Sesshomaru had this surge with Rin. But he was certainly not "SESSHOMARU!!!"  
  
"Huh?" asked a startled Sesshomaru  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have my mate with me so don't be so rude."  
  
"WHAT, Rin is your mattttteeeee!!!!"  
  
"Yes, so will you shut up?"  
  
"FFFFFine"  
  
'I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now' thought Kagome (A.N. he's yelling his head off at Sesshomaru!!! ^ _ ~ He is sooooo hot!*sesshomaru, I mean*)  
  
"I wish I was with him."  
  
"Sesshomaru I got to go" said InuYasha  
  
"......"  
  
InuYasha quickly made his way to the well, he looked down prepared to jump and jumped down. The familiar multi-colored lights surrounded him completely. He put on a huge smile because he was so happy that he was able to go through the well still.  
  
He looked up. He was there, finally.  
  
I am eViL : cliffy!! Muhahahaha!!! Rin^_ ~ 


	2. Seeing You

Against all Odds  
  
He looked up. He was finally there.  
  
' Oh I wish I was still there with everyone in the Feudal Era, I miss everybody and it hasn't even been a day yet, I can't imagine what I'm going to go through tomorrow with all my friends talking about me having all these 'diseases' that Grandpa has made up for me well I was in the Feudal Era. Also all the dates that Hojo is going to want to go on, and I have no excuse anymore for not going on the dates, plus my friends Yuka and Eri are going to probably set me up with him, like they did after I was saved by InuYasha, after Koga kidnapped me and we got in a fight and I went home, and they set me up right on the spot and I had no say in it, but then I said things came up and I went to the Feudal Era.' She thought, "InuYasha you have no idea how much you've saved my ass, not only in the Feudal Era, but here, too." She said aloud.  
  
"Oh, believe me I know."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!" yelled Miroku. "Where the hell are you!?" It was grub time and InuYasha was nowhere to be found. That was really unlikely of him, especially because he could have smelt the ramen Kagome left behind. Oh well, he was not going to run around looking for him while his food got cold. He turned around and headed back to camp when he heard one familiar and one unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Who's there!" The laughing and chatting immediately stopped and he headed toward the sound that was no longer there. He ended up coming face to face with Sesshomaru. "Oh, it's you Sesshomaru! I didn't really recognize your voic... who is that?" he asked  
  
"This is my mate, Rin. She is mine so keep your lecherous ways to yourself. Plus she is older than you, 25 to be exact." Sesshomaru replied. (In Becket anime magazine they did a thing on Shippo and Miroku and they said Miroku is 19, and Shippo is 6.) Rin giggled from behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took a look at his mate and studied her figure. She had long silver hair with black streeks, that was in the same style it had always been in. She had grown bigger accents (guess what that means, and I will make a rafel, so I can put yo in my story, but give me a name u would like to have not on ff.net) and a white silk kimono that showed her figure perfectly. The red obi (the thing around the waist) matched perfectly. He turned to Miroku who had already fled. "sigh..."  
  
"You know he already left. What were you looking and thinking about?" Rin said  
  
"I was looking at you, and thinking about how amazingly stunning you are." He replied looking into her now light amber eyes. "oh." Rin blushed. "Why do you blush, love?" he asked. She blushed again. "You've never said that before." Rin said slowly. "Yes, I have the day of our mating you don't remember?" he questioned. She nodded. "How could I?" She let her arms hang in front of her with her wrists crossed. She made her way closer to him. "I shall never forget." She muttered when she reached him, placing her arms around his neck. (Sorry to gross you readers out, and I promise this is not a lemon. * _*) He whispered "You won't?" she replied "Never." And with that she brushed her lips against his. He took no time to react. With that he deepened the kiss, well Rin poured her heart in the kiss, because she already knew that he had her heart in his hands, and that he would be gentle and not break it. And she knew that he knew, and she had his heart in her hands, and that was so special. "Let's go home." She suggested. "Yes." And with that they headed off.  
  
"Oh...My... God...InuYasha...is ...that you?" Kagome asked, the InuYasha looking figure in front of her.  
  
"The one and only." He answered.  
  
Before Kagome could react, he ran to her and kissed her. She fell limp in to his arms when she kissed back. He held her with one arm on her back and one on her head When they broke away she said.  
  
"InuYasha how are you here? I thought the well was closed for good."  
  
"Do you want it to be over?" he asked  
  
"No!!" she answered as soft and as quiet as she could. "InuYasha, I...love...you."  
  
"Kagome...  
  
~  
  
SG: Ok, well I hope you all liked my story. And I would love if you readers can plz check out my other fanfics on my page. Follow the lines. I know it was short! Byz!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I brought you down here so review! 


	3. Love of mates

A/N: I am really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I just came up with an idea for this chapter, and also, I am starting a new story called Reflection that is not yet posted. So I just am going to make this chapter as long as possible. And I have an idea for the next couple of chapters.  
  
A love of mates  
By Sessy's Girl  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
". . . I love you too. I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since you left. I don't know what the answer will be on your end but I have a question to ask you."  
  
"Come on tell me, Inuyasha. . . ."  
  
"Will you be. . . will you be. . . willyoubemymate?" (If you don't get it he is saying will you be my mate, and it's all bunched up together like that because he is saying it like super fast.)  
  
Kagome looked shocked. "Inuyasha I would love to be your mate. . . and I will be your mate." She said.  
  
Inuyasha looked relieved. "You do know that mating isn't marriage, it is . . . you know . . . only" He said wearily.  
  
"Yes I know and I am perfectly prepared to become Hanyou just to be with you." "But then you'll be as cursed as I am... I would hate to put you through that hell..." he said while thinking 'Why am I giving the one I love reasons not to be with me?'  
  
"Inuyasha I don't mind, I don't care what others think only you." Kagome said.  
  
"When though?" Kagome asked  
  
"Whenever you are ready to." He replied  
  
"But what if I'm ready now?" she asked  
  
"You sure about that?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Then this... he answered her as he moved toward her and kissed passionately while he started at her shirt...   
  
A/N I know I said this was gonna be a long chapter but I just can't use all my ideas right now. I am gonna save them for another chapter and you'll find out what happens. 


End file.
